Chained to You
by Anika
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have a quarrel, and Vegeta wants revenge. Things don't go as planned however....


Title: Chained to You  
  
Author: Anika  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it.  
  
  
"What a boring Saturday night," Bulma exclaimed, sitting on a stool in her lab. Usually, she would be more than happy to be alone with her work, but lately she had been getting quite lonely. Staring at her latest project, she mumbled, "I need to get out of here before I go stir-crazy!" Picking up the phone, Bulma called ChiChi. "Goku? Put ChiChi on the phone...Yes, I know she's cooking dinner...I don't really care if she's covered in pancake batter, put her on the phone!!!" she screeched at the Saiya-jin warrior.  
  
"Yes, ChiChi? How would you like to get out of the house and away from your two appetites that you like to call your husband and son?...Really? OK, I'll be there in a half an hour."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Bulma smiled to herself. I was about time she got out of the house and had some fun. She hadn't been out since *she* and Yamcha broke up...  
  
Standing, she shook herself from that train of thought, and exited the lab. Entering her room, she changed into black pleather pants and a red kerchief top. Letting her hair cascade her down her shoulders, she put on glittery eye shadow and shimmering powder. If she was going out, she was going to look good. (A.N. I know that Bulma's hair was curly when she broke up with Yamcha, I just didn't like that hairtyle, so here, she's got straight, long hair.)  
  
Winking at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She still had some time to kill, so she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. As she poured it into the mug, she felt a presence come up behind her.  
  
"Who are you, and why are in this kitchen?" a gruff voice demanded. Bulma grinned slightly as she turned to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Vegeta, I am in this kitchen because I own it," she answered. When she faced the arrogant Saiya-jin prince, his eyes widened slightly in surprise barely enough for her to notice. He circled the woman in disdain.   
  
"What is that...stuff all over your face," he asked scornfully. She gave him a glare, and turned on her heel out of the room.   
  
"Get back in here, woman!" he yelled, "I asked you a question!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched, "You sexist pig! I will NOT get back in there, and I will NOT answer you unless you call me BULMA, got it?"  
  
"Fine, BULMA," he stressed her name in sarcasm, "Where's my dinner?"  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Make your own damned dinner, I'm leaving!"  
  
"My own dinner?" he gasped, "How dare you, you insolent woman?!"  
  
"I told you, DON"T CALL ME WOMAN!!!!" she screamed as she left the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta," she called from behind the door, her voice turning sickly sweet with sarcasm, "Be sure to clean up the blood if you make your own dinner. I know how barbarians like to eat things RAW!!!"  
  
"WHY YOU...!!!!" the prince yelled, and rushed outside to give the hot headed woman a peice of his mind, but she had already flown off in her caspule car.  
  
I will NOT let that woman win this argument. I am the Prince of the Saiya-jins, and I will NOT be belittled by this wench! I will show her what REAL power is. He thought to himself as he took off in pursuit of the capsule car.  
  
***  
  
Bulma and ChiChi strode into the dance club named "Deep Purple" and took in the scene before them. There were people of all ages on the dance floor and at the bar, flirting and picking up people of the opposite sex. The place was darkened, but strobe lights illuminated the dance floor, and soft, luminescent lamps sat on each table. The DJ was playing a loud, rather fast rave mix that had become popular in the past few weeks amongst the younger generation.  
  
Bulma smiled broadly. This is just the kind of break she needed from her job. She needed to let go and be young again. ChiChi eyed the dance floor and sighed. It just wasn't the same without Goku, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong, ChiChi?" Bulma asked her friend as they made there way to a deserted table.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't feel right about coming here without Goku."  
  
Bulma grinned gently. "You don't have to dance with anyone. You can just have a couple drinks. You're allowed to have fun without your husband around, you know."  
  
ChiChi nodded in agreement, but didn't looked convinced. Bulma ordered them a round of drinks, and they sat and watched the many people moshing.  
  
Vegeta opened the door to the dance club and winced as the harsh music abused his sensitive ears."This is where they went," he thought, "The car's parked outside. Now, where is that woman?"  
  
His eyes roved the expansive floor as he searched for his prey. Then, he saw her. She was dancing with an incredibly handsome man, who stood at least three feet taller than he did. Vegeta scowled and sulked over to the bar.  
  
"What'll ya have?" the pudgy bartender inquired.  
  
"Seke," the shortish man answered. He needed something strong to get the same buzz he would get from Saiya-jin alcohol. He downed the drink in one gulp, enjoying the fiery trail it left down the back of his throat. Not the same as Saiya-jin drink, but effective, just the same.  
  
After he had his drink, the Saiya-jin prince stalked over towards the far wall, where he wouldn't be noticeed.Just then, the DJ switched songs, and an upbeat, slightly techno song came on. The beat of the drums was catchy and easily danced to. Then, the guitar rifts started, and Vegeta couldn't help but tap his foot.  
  
IWe were standing all alone, you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker, dancin' to Madonna, then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anyomre because/I  
  
Bulma looked up from her dance partner when she felt someone else's eyes upon her. She quickly scanned the area in search of whoever was watching her, and about fell over when she saw Vegeta. He was clothed in a pair of loose fitting jeans, a tight white wife beater, and a leather jacket that screamed "Rebel". He looked good enough to eat.  
  
Their eyes locked for a split second, then he looked away, afraid of what would happen if he watched her longer.  
  
I I feel the magic all around you  
  
Its bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you/I  
  
"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself, "I should be home, training. But no, here I am, chasing after some woman. I..." He trailed off as he noticed that she had left her dance partner and was slowly making her way towards him. The crowd unconsciously parted for her, and she found herself standing face to face with Vegeta.  
  
IAnd when you look into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hands on the wheel because/I  
  
  
"Dance?" she asked bodly. She wasn't about to let him have the upper hand here. And besides, she was slightly buzzed from her two shots of Everclear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and was painfully aware of his close proximity.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say, so he let her lead him out on the dance floor. Not knowing how to dance, he just tried to imitate everyone around him. Unfortunately, he looked like an epileptic.  
  
Bulma tried hard not to laugh, but was unsuccessful in hiding her giggles.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Bulma?" he demanded, knowing that he couldn't dance.  
  
"Here, let me show you how to do this," she offered, slightly pleased that he has slipped and called her by her name instead of his customary 'woman'. When he put up no resistance, Bulma placed his hands around her waist and stepped closer to him. His eyes widend in shock.   
  
II feel the magic all around you   
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I gotta be chained to you/I  
  
  
What is this? What is she doing to me? Vegeta thought, as he found his hands relaxing into the position she had put them in. Bulma had put her hands around his neck and they begun moving in beat to the fast paced music. They grinded together as the beat suddenly slowed. They looked deep into each other's eyes and stopped moving. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Vegeta saw himself from outside his body. He witnessed his body and Bulma's come closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss, unaware of the mob of people surrounding them.  
  
IAnd I think about it all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness, I barely know you  
  
We were standing all alone, you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take anymore because/I  
  
  
The song again picked up pace, and Vegeta came back to himself. They began dancing, but held each other a little more tighter than they had before, a small smile on Bulma face, and a confused expression on Vegeta's. The song's lyrics floated into his head, and he then understood why he had followed her tonight. Not because he wanted to win an arguement, or nurse his injured pride, but because he was bonded, he was chained to the woman he held in his arms.   
  
  
II feel the magic all around you   
  
It's bringing me to my kness   
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you/I  
  
  
  
The song ended, but the two just stood on the dance floor, unable to look any where else but each other. ChiChi approached them and asked,  
  
"Uh, guys," she interrupted there moment, "The club is closing down now, we have to go."  
  
Bulma sighed, and walked out of Vegeta's embrace.   
  
"We have to go," she told him, echoing her friend's words. The gruff Saiya-jin grunted and swooped her up in his arms and flew out the open doors. Bulma had enough time to throw ChiChi her car keys, then they became airborne.  
  
"Put me down, you!" she shrieked at Vegeta, once they were above the cloud cover. "I insist!"  
  
"Look down," he growled. She did and gasped in fright. "Do you really want me to out you down?"  
  
She shook her head quickly and held on tighter to his neck, hiding her face in the hollow there. He looked at her face with a softened expression for a moment and thought to himself,  
  
Why did that yarou Yamcha ever let her get away? He doesn't deserve her. No one does. She's to good for the entire race.  
  
Bulma glanced up at Vegeta and asked,  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Capsule Corp."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, you've lived there for five months, you can call it home know. I won't mind, really."  
  
A dark look crossed his face and he muttered, "This place will never be my home. I am here to train until I can get a ship built and leave."  
  
"But," Bulma started, "What about the androids? Vegeta, you can't leave us now! We need you!"  
  
"WE need?" he demanded, "What about you, what do you need?"   
  
Bulma looked stumped for an answer; she couldn't think of anything appropriate to say.  
  
"That's what I thought," he growled as they landed in front of Capsule Corp. "You need nothing. You are just a spoiled little girl who has everything she's ever wanted."  
  
"That's not true!" she exclaimed as he walked inside, "There are things I don't have!"  
  
"Like what?" he sneered, leaning cockily against the kitchen counter.   
  
"nnuvhyurt," she muttered under her breath so he wouldn't hear.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite understand you!" he sneered.   
  
"I SAID 'I DON'T HAVE YOU, OK?!?!"  
  
Her answer shocked him, and he dropped his open can of soda. "What did you say?"  
  
Bulma sighed and turned to leave the room. "There's no need to taunt me, Vegeta."  
  
He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't say you could leave, woman."   
he said softly.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you," she sniffed slightly, turning to face him. "Don't call me woman."  
  
He put a hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear that was starting to fall. "OK, woman." He smiled at her then, a genuine smile. Not a smirk or half grin, but a real smile. She grinned back at him through her tears and kissed him gently on the his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Vegeta."   
  
He watched her ascend the stairs and once again mentally slapped himself. "Why do you do this to  
me, woman?" he muttered. He turned away once he heard her door close softly, and made his way to the gravity room to train.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
